Grocery Shopping Contest
Characters Shubie Susie Sadie Rechid Nancy Suzy Fish Evelyn Sally Martha Smith Tina-Fran Debbie Rechid Transcript (Scene cuts to Shubie in the Barg N' Mart) Shubie: "Hmmm... What's next on my list... Oh! Kelpo!" Shubie pushes her cart over to the shelf and grabs the last box. Sadie flies around the corner and grabs the box in Shubie's hand. Sadie: "Gimme it!" Shubie: "No, it's mine!" Sadie: "But I need it!" Shubie: "I need it more to feed my family!" Sadie stops tugging on the box. Sadie: "Well since only one of us is gonna get the last box, I challenge you to a grocery shopping contest for it!" Shubie: "A what?" Sadie: "It's a contest where whoever gets the most items in their shopping cart wins. In fact this compeitition is open to anyone that wants this box!" Shubie: "Deal." (Scene cuts to Shubie's house) Shubie: "Susie! Come with me!" Shubie grabs Susie and drives to the Toy Barrel. Shubie: "Do you want any toys?" (Scene cuts to Shubie training by grabbing toys off of the shelves while Susie coaches her) Shubie (Looks at her watch): "Eighty-four items in seven minutes, that's a new record." Susie: "You're ready, Mommy. The contest is tomorrow. Just watch out for Mrs. Rechid, and you're all set." (Scene cuts to the Barg N' Mart) Debbie: "Welcome to the Barg N' Mart shopping contest. Whoever has the most items in their shopping cart when they cross the finish line wins the last box of Kelpo. Here are the rules. Each of you will race on the aisles labeled for you. If one of you moves into a different aisle or falls down at any point in the race, you will automatically be disqualified. Racers on your mark, get set... GO!!! And our first item is the stack of cans. Nancy Suzy Fish is in first with seven cans, Sadie Rechid's in second with four and Shubie's in third with three. As we enter turn one to the dairy section, Sadie's in first with Shubie, Nancy and Evelyn right behind. Sadie moves in first with 43 items, Shubie has 39..." Shubie (Thinking): "Come on Shubie, you can do it. Think about who you're doing this for, Susie. You're doing this for her. Think about who you're againist, Sadie. Just Sadie." Debbie: "And Shubie takes the lead with 66! Sadie's in second with 55, and Nancy is in third with 47. And it looks like we have a crash entering turn three, Tina-Fran has just crashed into Martha Smith! This leaves only five." Shubie (Thinking): "Come on Shubie, you're doing great! Wait, what if Sadie's not a bad person after all?" Debbie: "Shubie crashes into the Peanut Stand! That's gonna leave a mark. Sadie takes the lead, and Shubie moves into third." Shubie (Thinking): "Don't get distracted! You have to win this for Susie. For Susie." Debbie: "Shubie passes Nancy, and is catching up to Sadie! As we enter the final turn we have Sadie and Shubie tied for first with 107 items, Sally's in third with 102 items, Nancy's in fourth with 101, and Evelyn's in fifth with 97. And Shubie passes Sadie! Shubie (Thinking): "You're doing it. You're doing it!" BAM!! Debbie: "And Sadie hits Shubie from behind!" Shubie: "Are you nuts!?!?" Sadie looks a her and her eye starts twitching. Sadie: "Hee! Hee! Hee!" Shubie goes around to Sadie's left. Shubie: "Time for a taste of your own medicine." Shubie hits Sadie into the nearby shelf. Debbie: "It looks like Sadie's out, wait. no, she's still standing! She has one more chance to cut Shubie off and... she crashes into Sally! They're both out. Shubie comes in first with 126 items, Nancy comes in second with 117, and Evelyn comes in third with 113. Congrats to Shubie!" Debbie gives Shubie the last box of Kelpo. Susie: "Mommy! You did it! You won!" Debbie: "Your bill ma'am?" Shubie: "Oh no, it's not mine. It's her's." Debbie hands Sadie the bill. Sadie: "Fifty thousand dollars!" Sadie passes out. (Scene ends) Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Nat Peterson Adventures!